And then he realized
by Sharlmalfoy
Summary: That's when it hit him. How could he not have realized this before? He was too wrapped up in his theory to notice how fast and dramatically his feelings were changing. Bloody hell... Dramione fic! ONESHOT! Edited...


**_A/N: This is a fic I posted a while ago but last night I read it again and decided it could use a litle improvement so I fixed some parts and here it is :P I hope you like it_**

* * *

**And then he realized...**

Hermione sat at the front row of the Transfigurations classroom with her two best fiends. Even there the heat was stifling. She could feel her clothes cling to her body as the sweat run down her neck.

She pulled her hair into a lose bun.

A few rows behind, a certain blond Slytherin wasn't oblivious to her movements.

Draco couldn't help but watch, secretly of course, each one of her movements. This had been happening to him since he had seen her in one of his quidditch games. He had noticed her brown curls being tossed by the wind and the pink tint on her cheeks. Since then he felt something inside him turn every time he saw her. He found her... fascinating.

At first he was sickened by his reaction towards her and started thinking about excuses to his behavior. The most obvious was the fact that he was a man and she was a woman. It was simple physical attraction, no feelings involved. Satisfied with his theory he continued to observe her with no regrets. That was until today...

McGonagall dismissed the class and the students hurried out of the classroom. As it was lunch time they all headed to the Great Hall. As they walked, Draco, smiling to himself, noticed the way Hermione's skirt swung to the rhythm of her hips.

A Slytherin girl rushed by knocking Hermione's books to the floor. Ron quickly got on his knees to help her gather her things. As they were pulling together some lose pieces of parchment, Ron's hand grazed Hermione's. In that instant, Draco felt his blood boil in his veins and all he wanted to do was rip Weasley's hands off her skin.

He shook his head. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? What do I care if Weasel-bee puts his filthy hands on her? It's no like she's mine... _

That's when it hit him. How could he not have realized this before? He was too wrapped up in his stupid little theory to notice how his appreciation towards her body had turned into care and desire towards her. All of her.

_Oh bloody hell... What am I going to do now?_

He hurried towards the Slytherin common room. When he got there he burst into his room, locking the door behind himself. He dropped on the bed, trying to analyze the situation.

_I can't like a Mudblood. That is wrong in so many different levels... What are my friend going to say? What are my parents going to say? Oh Merlin... She can't even be a once off because someone would find out and tell everyone, destroying my reputation. Why her? I can have any girl I bloody want. Why do I have to want HER? _

Malfoy laid there thinking not of things to make his feelings go away but of ways to make them possible. This realization opened way to all the feelings that had been suppressed deep inside him. Although he still felt strongly about his believes concerning blood status, he no longer hated Hermione. It was as if, all of a sudden, something in her changed, making her more worthy than any other girl he had ever met.

_She will be mine, no matter what. After all I'm a Malfoy, and Malfoy's ALWAYS get what they want. _

He walked to the Great Hall to get something to eat. He sat down next to his best friend Zabini, talking to him about their next Quidditch practice. From time to time he would look up, glancing towards the Gryffindor table to stare at the brown curls cascading down her back, only to be distracted by one of his friend's comments.

He looked up again and she was gone. He looked towards the door catching her still by the door on her way out... alone.

Draco quickly left the table without even saying good by to his friend and hurried out the door. He saw her out of the castle, heading for the lake. She got to the side of the lake and stood next a tree trunk. Once there, she took off her coat and undid her tie, leaving it hanging from her neck. She undid the fist two buttons of her shirt, dropped her bag and sat down, opening a heavy black book.

Malfoy had walked so determined behind her but now that he was standing so close to her he didn't know what to do. She looked so beautiful. Her brown curls shined in the sunlight and her skin seemed so smooth, inviting him to caress her.

He took a deep breath as he approached her.

"Granger." He stood in front of her, hands deep in pockets.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione didn't even look up from the book she was reading.

He sat down beside her. She finally looked up her book, frowning in confusion and annoyance.

"There's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Draco commented, trying to sound careless.

She kept staring at him, waiting for him to go on, insult her like he usually did, "Yes, thank you for the newsflash."

His heartbeat quickened, "I thought we could meet at the entrance of the path that leads to the Shrieking Shack."

"What? For what?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock, not believing his words. _What has gotten into him today? It must be some kind of prank he's planning. _

"For our date" Draco said, matter-of- fact-ly, like she had just forgotten their plans.

"Ha-ha, Malfoy! Great joke! You can go on now and tell your friends how you made fun of the Mudblood." She turned her attention back to her book, deciding to ignore him.

Draco sighed, a little annoyed at her attitude, "Look, Granger. This is not a joke! I want to take you out on a date."

"And why would you want to do that?" Se asked him, not sure if she should let her guard down or not.

Draco took a deep breath, thinking about the hundreds of responses that came to his mind. He decided not to let her know, not yet, at least. "Because I want to, ok? And don't look at me like that! I've noticed the way you look at me every time we run into each other!" He smirked proudly.

She raised one eyebrow at him, "Do you mean my disgusted look?"

He got closer to her so she could feel his breath on her face, raising goosebumps in her skin. "No, the look you give me when Potty and Weasel aren't looking. You look me up and down with lust filling your eyes" He looked at her directly into her eyes with a smirk on his face, searching for some kind of reaction. The smirk grew wider when he saw her blush.

Hermione could feel herself turn crimson at his words and she hated herself for it, "How dare you?!" She got up and grabbed her things, getting ready to leave, "I know your used to girls falling at you feet but as much as this might hurt your gigantic ego, I don't like you!"

"If you don't then why can't you stop staring at me during Potions?"

Her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, " I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco chuckled as he walked towards her, pressing her against the tree. He put both of his hands at the sides of her head and whispered,"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

He got closer to her, pressing his body against hers. Hermione's breath became quicker.

He lowered his head, slightly brushing his lips against hers. At his delicate touch she arched against him, wanting more. A little surprised by her eagerness he deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth.

Her hands linked at the back of his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. Draco lowered his, resting them on her waist, bringing her closer to him. He ran his left hand down her leg, up her skirt as she threaded her fingers in his blond her.

Hermione searched for the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them but Draco's firm hands stopped her.

"Wait. I want this the right way." He said, panting, caressing the skin of her neck, "Let's forget the Shrieking Shack plan. Meet me tomorrow by the Gran Staircase at noon."

Hermione laughed pulling playfully at his tie, "I never said yes to the first plan."

"You would have..." Draco answered with a smirk, leaning down in to kiss her again.

They heard someone coming and Malfoy stepped away from Hermione while she flattened her skirt with her hands.

"Draco! We were looking for you!" Blaise came,next to him with Crabbe and Goyle stumbling behind him. The three looked towards Hermione, raising an eyebrow at her blushed face,"What are you doing?"

"Just having a little talk with our little Gryffindor friend." He said this with his usual scornful tone. He had wanted to say the word Mudblood but for some reason he couldn't. The word got stuck in his throat. At this, his friends smirked towards Hermione imagining Malfoy had been insulting her. "Let's go!" Draco ordered with an authoritative tone.

The others turned towards the castle without another word, Draco walking behind them. He turned to smirk at Hermione, a hint of desire clouding his eyes. She simply smiled at him and winked.

.___.

{O,o}

/)__)

-"-"-

The next day Draco was pacing his room, impatiently. He couldn't wait till it was time to meet her. Five minutes before noon he got out of his room and half walked half ran to the Grand Staircase. When he got there, there were still some students that hadn't left for Hogsmeade. He looked around, trying to hide his agitation but couldn't see her anywhere.

After a few minutes the room was empty. He waited but she still wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He was starting to think she was never going to show up when he heard her voice whisper at his ear, "Missed me?"

He looked around to see Hermione raising her wand from her head. He smiled at her. _Not only is she beautiful, but she's the smartest witch in the entire school._

Hermione was surprised. She had never seen him smile at her like that before. It was a sweet and pure smile. Even though it was new in his face, it made him look sexier. If that was even possible...

He grabbed her hand, leading her down to the Slytherin common room.

"Where are we going?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Somewhere private" His voice sounded husky and inviting to her.

When they were standing in front of the door of his common room she took a step back, frowning, "I can't go in there. What if someone sees me?"

He pulled her by the waist, bringing her back to his side, "Don't worry. All the other Slytherins went to Hogsmeade. I checked."

He looked at her reassuringly but she didn't look convinced. He slid his hand under her chin and lifted her head so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Trust me" he said in a serious voice and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She squeezed his hand and nodded. Once they were in he guided her to his room, where he locked his door after them.

She pushed away the green velvet curtains of his bed and sat down. He sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"Is this really happening?" She asked, a childlike gleam in her eyes.

Draco chuckled, "Surprisingly yes..."

Hermione laughed but turned serious instantly, "What are we going to say to everyone else?"

"Don't worry about that now. I want to enjoy this moment with you. I want to see you smile carelessly, like in my dreams. We'll worry about that later."

Hermione smiled up at him as she reached for his face, cupping it in her hands. She pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. She loved the way his soft lips seemed to match hers perfectly.

He rested his hands on her waist, bringing her closer, yearning for the heat that radiated from her skin.

She linked her fingers at the back of his neck, letting his tongue explore her mouth. _God, he can kiss! _

Draco pulled her up so that she was lying on his bed, her head resting on the pillow. He got on top of her, sliding between her legs. Hermione pulled him down towards her deepening the kiss and her shaky fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt. Draco stood up to remove his shirt and threw it away. Seconds later her shirt joined his on the floor. He moved his kisses to her jawline, down her neck and resting at the hollow behind her ear. Hermione moaned at his sweet caresses, arching beneath him. His left hand wandered down her side, up her thigh, wrapping her leg around him.

He reached for the side of her skirt and pulled it off, leaving her only in her black lace underwear. _Black lace? Mmm, who would've thought... _He looked down at her with a pleased look, making her self conscious about her body but he continued kissing her, down he neck to her collar bone. Hermione was shaking with desire beneath him. She reached for his belt and undid it, ripping off his pants. He rested on top of her, kissing his way down her chest to her stomach.

He stood up again, removing what was left of their clothes and entered her, causing shivers run up and down her spine. Their caresses became more passionate and hungry, leading them both to ecstasy.

Draco laid on his back with his right arm behind his head and his left around Hermione. She laid on his chest making invisible little circles in his stomach with her finger. His body glistened with a light sheen of sweat.

She looked up at him contemplating his beautiful face at the dim light.

"Promise me you wont let anyone get between us." She asked him with begging eyes. The truth is she had wanted this for so long but she never thought it would really happen. It was just a fantasy. But now that she had it, that she had experienced it, she didn't want to lose it. It was better than she had ever imagined.

He reached for her face and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Never. You're mine now and I won't let you go."

* * *

**_A/N: Some people said that in the original fic it seemed that they has sex out of the blue. Like they changed their minds all of a sudden. I hope that in this one you could see that they had been feeling differently about each other for some time. I don't know... let me know what you think_**

**_Thanks a lot for reading!_**


End file.
